Goodnight Angel
by blackrosenamednevermore
Summary: Ciel meets an "angel" when he's six with broken wings and helps and befriends it.


A small child lived in a large manor with his loving mother and father, as well as his doting servants. He was a happy child, by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. It was a few days after he turned six that it happened. He saw a figure outside his window fly past, only to crash on the ground. Ciel ran to the window and saw the creature try and try again to fly, but its wings were sticking out at odd angles, obviously broken.

"Sebastian!" He woke his most trusted companion, his dog. With Sebastian at his side he went to the creature.

"Hello." Ciel called to it. It turned around and stared at him with red eyes. Ciel thought maybe he should be scared, but he felt nothing close to fear. In fact, he felt the opposite. Safe. That's what he felt.

"**What do you want mortal."**

"To help. Your wings are broken and need to be reset, otherwise they will heal that way. Just turn around and I'll set them." Ciel got really close and motioned with his finger to turn around. The creature was confused, but did as instructed. Ciel was not an expert, but he set the bone as best he could and told Sebastian to get some herbs. When Sebastian came back with them in his mouth, he mixed them together with some snow.

"This will sting, but it will help." And sting it did. The creature let out a hiss as it touched his wounds.

**"Why do you do this?"**

"I know it stings but it will help with your injuries."

**"Not the herbs. Why do you help me? Can you not see what I am?"**

Ciel looked the creature up and down and thought for a moment before answering.

"I help because I want to, and as to what you are, you look like an angel."

**"I am no angel boy. I am a demon. A beast that preys on humans."**

"I don't believe you are a demon."

**"Why?"**

Ciel crawled into the creature's lap, startling it.

"Because you are too beautiful and I feel too safe for you to be a demon."

This was the first time the creature had been called beautiful. The first time someone had cared for it. Now he felt he must return the favor.

**"Return to bed young one. I will watch over you. "**

"Goodnight Angel. Can I see you tomorrow night?"

**"If you wish."**

"Ok! Sebastian! Let's go back inside!"

And with that the boy and dog went back to bed and the ddemon watched from a tree, watching over him as he said he would.

"Goodnight Angel."

* * *

The boy and the "angel" talk every night about the boy's day and the boy's past. The boy tells him about Lizzie, his best friend and fiancé, whom he plays house with. His parents say he will grow to love her as he grows up, but he says he already does, like a sister. He speaks of his parents. Vincent Phantomhive, who was the king of the underground and the Queen's watchdog, and Rachael Phantomhive, who was sweet and loving, but sickly. He talks about everyone and everything. One day, he talks about the "angel"

"I think I've figured out why you call yourself a demon, Angel." Ciel says proudly, as if he solved the worlds greatest mystery.

**"Maybe because that is what I am."**

"And maybe I still don't believe that."

**"Well, let's hear it."**

"You did something wrong. You broke a law or something and fell from Heaven. So now you're a fallen angel. So, you see yourself as a demon." This made the "angel" chuckle.

**"You will find there is little difference between a fallen and a demon."**

"So I was right! What did you do?"

**"You really want to know?" **

The boy nods.

**"I fell in love with a human boy about 2000 years ago." **

"Really? Did he love you back?"

**"You are not disgusted? I am male myself you know."**

"I figured. But your heart will love who it loves in the way it loves and you can't stop it."

**"You are wise beyond your years."**

"And you are avoiding the question."

**"Right you are. No, I think not."**

"Why not?"

**"We were friends. We spoke much like you and I do now, only, I had taken a human form. I was planning to tell him what I was and my feelings, but then he announced his engagement and I left. I could not stay."**

"I'm sorry, but not everyone marries for love. Sometimes it is for money and status. I know that's why I'm engaged to Lizzie. Maybe he did love you, but had to marry her, you just left too soon."

**"Perhaps. Now it is time for you to sleep."**

"Goodnight angel."

* * *

Ciel is now eight and Angel said he needed to speak with him. He skipped out the door and grabbed some flowers as it was spring time and Lizzie liked them. He went to their spot and waited. It wasn't long before his black winged angel swooped down to meet him. He jumped into his arms and was held tightly. Tighter than normal actually.

"Are you okay Angel?"

**"Ciel, I have some bad news."**

"You're not hurt are you Angel? Are you sick?"

**"No my sky, I have to go to Hell and I may not be back for a long time."**

"Why? Do you not like me anymore?" The boy had tears in his eyes.

**"No, that's as far from the truth as you can get. I'm being forced back there, but I will come back to you, I promise."**

"I don't want to say goodbye."

**"Then just say goodnight."**

"Goodnight Angel."

* * *

"Help! Someone help!"

It was Ciel's tenth birthday and the flames consumed everything around him. He cryed for help but none had come. He was going to die, but then a hand grabbed him and put a cloth to his face.

_Goodnight Angel_

* * *

Humiliation, torture, violation. He is sold and branded like cattle. He is sacrificed on an alter and a darkness surrounded him. A voice like a distant memory.

**"I can help you, but the cost is your soul."**

"I have no need for such a filthy thing. You can have it, I just want my revenge! "

**"Then I shall grant your wish."**

The boys eye burned, but it seemed the demon was trying to be gentle. How strange. The demon killed his captors and freed him from his bonds. He was faced with a black haired, red eyed man in a tail coat.

_Why do I feel so safe._

"What is your name demon?"

_**Angel **_ he wanted to say, but that's not how contracts work.

"Whatever my master wishes."

"Sebastian." He manages before collapsing in the arms of his savior.

_Goodnight Angel_

**A/N: hey, it's Nevermore, I can make this a story or a oneshot, which do you prefer? If I continue it will be a love story and I will have to change the rating 'cause I'm me. Up to you! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
